


In Loveliness Of Perfect Deeds

by mansikka



Series: Shade Falls On Us [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Magnus, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Join us for the nuptials of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane...





	1. Pre-wedding jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> In case the tags weren't clue enough... this might be about a wedding ;)
> 
> So. This part of the series, for ease, has been split into five 'chapters'. It's marked explicit since one of the parts is, but the other four are not; I'll warn in chapter notes as well but they'll probably be obvious.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~The inspiration for the outfits comes to you from Desirae, and I would love to find the artist who created the fanart she sent me for that inspiration but I can't find them anywhere on Google Image Search, Tineye, and a couple of other image search sites.~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~The suits are 1 x pale gold with a blue pattern detail, and the reverse in navy blue. Both are wearing bow ties and white shirts, and facing we have Magnus on the left and Alec on the right. If anyone recognises this (probably poor) description and knows who is the talent behind it, please let me know, I'd love to flail at them my appreciation for their work!~~
> 
>  
> 
> The inspiration for the the outfits in this story was given to me by Desirae, and the fanart in question is by the incredible max_maks_art on instagram: the link to their work is [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZWYs1glQWh/?taken-by=max_maks_art) \- all their work is incredible; please go take a look!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy what's coming, which is essentially fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I haven't done the entire ceremony moment by moment, but there's enough sappiness to get you through ;) xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join us for the nuptials of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane...

“Magnus,” Alec smiles, so very adoringly, it’s enough to take a slight edge off his mood, “it’s perfect. Everything is perfect,”

It doesn’t _feel_ perfect, Magnus counters under his breath, going over the uncooperative caterers who don’t seem to understand the importance of alternating layers of cake with different flavors so there’s something for _all_ their guests. The florists who have the audacity to call _him_ unreasonable for pulling out of an agreement because they couldn’t get all the flowers he wanted _because they were out of season_ , which is a ridiculous excuse. The tailor who is making his and Alec’s suits, who has no understanding of why the pinstripe he is suggesting for Alec’s suit would absolutely not be sufficient to match the gold of his own, chosen to echo the gems in the rings both he and Alec are already wearing. And of course, the venue hosting the ceremony, who are being so very, very difficult with his requests for specially tinted glass so that their vampire friends can attend.

Unreasonable, every last one of them, Magnus declares to himself, and Alec might not have heard the words out loud, but he’s definitely interpreting his expression, smiling so wide Magnus _knows_ he’s trying not to laugh at him, as he grabs him by the tie he’s been trying to describe the color of to that insufferable tailor, and pulls him into a kiss.

“Stop thinking,” Alec tells him, dropping the tie to wrap his arms tight around him and nuzzle his way into his neck.

“If I stop thinking altogether then—”

“Then you might have five seconds to actually _hear_ yourself think,” Alec immediately adds for him. And though it’s reproachful, Magnus can’t help hear the affection behind it, holding himself rigid for _another five seconds_ before sagging against him and sighing hard.

“Perhaps I… should allow further people to help me prepare for the ceremony,” Magnus mutters, and from the jolt of Alec’s arms around him, he’s fighting back laughing even more.

Of course, he _would_ be laughing. From day one, all Alec has asked of him for their wedding is that he be there at the altar, and that they _get_ married. It’s been _him_ dreaming up schemes of seating plans, trying to arrange orchestras for their entertainment, and turning the simplest of wedding invitations into a nightmarish affair with every argument imaginable with the stationers. Alec, Magnus knows, would be happy to marry right there in their living room, if Magnus would allow it, not needing the garish decorations or the enormous guest list, or even any of the attention.

Magnus might have snapped at him once or twice about _one_ of them having experienced at least some aspects of their own wedding before. Alec might have countered that this was the only wedding that mattered to him, because this one he intended seeing through right to the very end, because he _wanted_ to forever be with the person he was marrying.  

Magnus might have cried a little that, feeling thoroughly overwhelmed…

The point is, he defends to himself as he settles in the gentle sway of Alec’s arms, is that he’s never had the opportunity to do any of these things before. He’s never even had a passing thought about what getting married might be like; for Magnus, no one’s ever stuck around long enough for that to be a possibility—or in the case of Camille, never laughed so hard and disdainfully at the thought of committing to anything, least of all _him_.

“Magnus,” Alec whispers, nuzzling against his cheek and continuing to soothe him, “I love you. I love _you_ ; I don’t care if we stand here in our boxers and have Simon officiate it,”

Magnus whimpers a little at the image that gives him, and Alec laughs into his neck.

“Magnus; we could have my _mom_ officiate it, or the… Inquisitor. _Raphael_ , if you wanted—”

“Don’t be so flippant—”

“Portal just us to the top of the Eiffel tower with any one of ‘em, and have the entire ceremony abseiling down it,”

“Be serious, Alexander—”

“I am,” Alec nods, cupping his cheek, “I wouldn’t even care if we did that Mundane thing in Vegas. I’d be happy if we just took over the Hunter’s Moon for the day—and night, and just… spent the time with our closest friends. Maybe drink that tequila that made Jace go so cross-eyed, I had to help Clary carry him to bed,”

Magnus allows a small smile at the memory, but only a tiny one. Not willing to trivialize what is so very important to him.

“Magnus,” Alec whispers again, ducking a fraction and kissing him, “I wanna _marry_ you. I wanna be your _husband_. Magnus, I want… you—only _you_. I want this wedding to be perfect, ‘cos _you_ want it to be perfect. I don’t… it’s not that I don’t care about the details, ‘cos I do. But it’s already perfect to me, ‘cos I get to _marry you_. I love _you_ ,”  

“I—”

“Talk me through the problems,” Alec asks, sliding his hands down his arms, then raising his hand to snap his fingers so that seconds later, they’re both holding a glass of wine. It’s effortless now, these little touches of magic in Alec’s gestures. And though he’s yet to do anything overly grand, he’s comfortable with his magic, as though it’s been a part of his essence a lot longer than the approaching-three-years he’s had it.

“Well,” Magnus starts, taking a sip of the wine as Alec raises his eyebrow to tell him to do so, “for starters, the venue,”

“What’s wrong with the venue?”

“Everything,” Magnus sighs, taking another sip when encouraged, “there is inadequate heating, far too little room for all the chairs. The lighting is a garish glare instead of the soft hues that a wedding calls for. And don’t get me started on the windows—”

“Can’t you— _we_ , and some other warlocks, arrange some o’ that? With magic?” Alec asks, and it’s a simple question, but one that hasn’t yet occurred to Magnus. He’s been so busy trying to control every aspect of this wedding while trying not to be overbearing with Alec, that the idea that he could ask for magical _help_ has been far out of his grasp.  

“I… didn’t think to ask,” he manages to blurt out in a daze, and Alec’s attempting to school in his laughter all over again.

“Catarina’s probably just… waiting for us to ask,” Alec smiles, reaching out to slot their hands together, “and you know Madzie’s already planning three dresses she wants to wear,”

“She will be a beautiful flower girl,” Magnus sighs, thinking of how happy she’d been when they’d asked her to do the honor.  

“She will,” Alec agrees, snapping his fingers again to summon the bottle they’re drinking from, and topping up both their glasses. “So. We’ll speak to Catarina, and some… other warlocks. Together, we can glamour, and enchant, and do… whatever we need for the venue. All of us,”

Magnus imagines the venue, a beautiful castle in the middle of a tiny island that those who aren’t portaling to will arrive at on one of a series of boats; the organizing of which has had Magnus practically tearing his hair out trying to coordinate.

He’ll _need_ help conjuring that portal most of their guests will need to get there, Magnus thinks to himself, horrified that it’s something he’s not already put enough thought into.

“So?” Alec says, looking calmer than Magnus thinks he should do; the wedding is a mere month away, and there’s so many things that they’ve yet to do, so many tiny details that without his constant supervision could go so very, very wrong. “What’s next?”

“Next?” Magnus repeats, not saying anything else for the way Alec nudges at the bottom of his glass and slowly lifts it, telling him to take another sip.

“Yes, Magnus,” Alec smiles, “what’s next on that list of yours that you keep writing and rewriting, whenever we’re trying to get some sleep,”

“It’s not _all_ the time,” Magnus fires back in defense, though in reality, it mostly is. There are numerous lists, actually, color coded so he can find the things he’s looking for, get a sense of satisfaction for crossing things off. And then there’s his _vows_ he’s written and rewritten a dozen times—  

“Magnus,” Alec whispers, and Magnus is huffing a little in surprise, for the way Alec flourishes his fingers a little bolder, resulting in Magnus finding himself in an armchair, with Alec straddling his lap, “tell me,”

It’s an unfair distraction, Magnus thinks, still a little dazed, especially as Alec deliberately stirs his hips to either placate him, or thoroughly take his attention.

“Uh…” Magnus tries to think, not knowing where to start. “This,”

Alec pinches the tie he’s tugging at between his finger and thumb, giving Magnus an excellent view of the wedding ring that’s been adorning his hand for months, and stops him thinking once again.

“This?”

“Yes,” Magnus agrees, watching Alec’s thumb stroke over the silk of the tie, “it’s… this is the exact, perfect color that I want our tailor to incorporate as a pinstripe for your suit, so that it complements the color of mine. And your bow tie,”

“Pin stripe, huh?” Alec says, smiling to himself, and that’s another thing to take Magnus’ attention.

“You don’t like pin stripe?” Magnus asks, a little horrified at himself. He and Alec have been fitted for the suits, but Alec had happily turned over the design of them to Magnus, only requesting that his own wasn’t anything too garishly bright. He should have at least _shown_ Alec what he was planning, Magnus thinks, shifting uncomfortably for the thought that Alec will hate the idea, and gulping at his wine to help himself calm.

“It’s not that,” Alec replies, with a tiny shake of his head, “I just thought…”

“You thought what?” Magnus urges, when he’s waited far too many seconds for Alec to continue.

“I don’t know, Magnus. I guess I thought… I thought you’d want me in something more… elaborate,”

“Elaborate?”

“Yes,” Alec agrees, smiling, and tracing a fingertip over the pattern on Magnus’ shirt. “Honestly? I don’t mind what you want me to wear; I just thought you’d expect something more… _interesting_ , than a _pin stripe_ ,”

Magnus’ imagination sparks to life, as though it was merely waiting for the invitation. A pale gold suit for him, with the blue he’s chosen for Alec’s in the pattern stitched into it, and the exact reverse for Alec’s suit. A blue bow tie for himself, and a gold one for Alec, over crisp, white shirts. Perfect, Magnus thinks to himself, already pleading with their tailor to get _this_ idea right. Even if he is only giving him less than a month to work with.

“I… leave that with me,” Magnus says, not wanting to take the time to explain it for fear of altering the perfect picture he’s crafted in his head. He knows the perfect person to weave the pattern he has in mind into the fabric as well, so all the tailor will need to do is cut and sew it. Of course, they might need to _dye_ the fabric first to get the perfect colors, Magnus adds to himself, but with magic, he’ll be able to—  

“Okay,” Alec says, easily, because everything comes so much easier to him for not being in a constant state of panic. He’s not even said a thing about the fact that the wedding party will be mostly made up of Downworlders. Not wanting to potentially taint their wedding day, by risking inviting too many from the Clave to attend, and have them cause a problem.

They mostly leave Alec alone now, but he does his best to have as little contact as possible, just in case it reminds them of his presence. Even if it means on this monumentally important day between them, Alec will only be surrounded by a portion of his family. Magnus is doing his best, and in the subtlest of ways, to try to do something about that, to soften the blow Alec hasn’t voiced out loud.  

“So, what else,” Alec asks, still with that tie between his thumb and finger, and a smile on his face that says he’s plotting something involving that tie coming off. Magnus has no objection to _that_ kind of method of taking his mind off things, but Alec’s looking like he’s in no kind of hurry, and willing to listen to his every word.

So Magnus tells him. The fights with the florists, and the catastrophe with the caterers. The insensitivity of the invitees who are yet to RSVP them so he has numbers to work with for those wretchedly complicated seating plans; and every other worry he has in between. Alec sees a way through them all, comes up with suggestions Magnus hasn’t even thought to consider, and if possible, makes Magnus fall in love with him all over again, for the way he just _understands_.

“I got something for you,” Alec says then, pulling back a fraction as though a memory has come to him suddenly, and an affectionate smile beginning to light up his face.  

“What?”

“Technically,” Alec amends, pulling out his cell and beginning to thumb over the screen, “Jace has got something for you. For both of us, actually,”

“Jace,” Magnus repeats, unable to imagine anything Jace could give them that would be making Alec smile the way he is.

“Yeah,” Alec says, nodding as he finds whatever it is he is searching for, “so. I hear that there are certain… traditions, that come with weddings. Certain things we are expected to do. And have,”

“There are,” Magnus agrees, though theirs won’t be anything like a traditional wedding—neither Shadowhunter, Downworlder, or Mundane. It’s true that they have various people standing up beside them both, outfits made especially for the occasion, vows they’ll make in front of an audience that will solidify the love they have for one another. There’s even the wedding night; though, Magnus thinks, with a slight grimace, he doesn’t intend anyone—least of all Jace—to have anything to do with any part of _that_.

“Including,” Alec smiles, bringing his attention back, “a first dance,”

“Yes,” Magnus says, because in all the things he’s been thinking, he hasn’t even thought to worry about that. What will they choose? How long will they dance? Is there space enough in their venue _for_ the size of dance floor he’s now imagining?  

Alec’s smile is verging on laughter again, for apparently reading his mind.

“Relax,” he teases, pressing a kiss to his temple, “we’ll figure all that stuff out. But listen to this,”

And Magnus does just that. Hears the opening bars to a beautiful piece of piano music that he’s never heard before in his life, that is still somehow moving him to tears.

“It’s beautiful,” Magnus says, in awe when the piece is finished, looking up at Alec to see his eyes are also shining with unshed tears.

“It is,” Alec agrees, sighing, and shaking his head a little with a smile, “Jace made it for us. Wrote it. Says he’ll perform it at the wedding for us to dance too as well, if we both want it,”

I want it, Magnus thinks, his heart surging in affection, and he can see by how very touched Alec is by Jace’s gesture, how much he wants it too.

“We’ll… portal his piano there. To the venue,” Magnus tells him, his own voice trembling a little for his humility at the gesture.

Alec nods, but doesn’t add anything, just starts the recording again. And the beautiful music that is somehow new yet familiar at the same time, a representation of both of them individually at once as well as what they are together, soothes Magnus, in ways he didn’t expect it would. His excitement for their nuptials rises once more to overwhelm his nerves, and that constant undercurrent of panic that’s been surging in plumes beneath his skin begins to calm. And when Alec puts their glasses on the table beside them, then whispers for him to practice dancing with him, Magnus goes willingly, taking his extended hand and letting him lead him to the balcony, then stepping into Alec’s embrace, as they turn a small circle in the afternoon sun.

* * *

 

 


	2. A ceremony

The morning of their wedding, Magnus wakes feeling at peace. The sheets are soft beneath his skin, Alec’s heart beats steadily against his ear, and their fingers are still twinned together resting on Alec’s stomach; the perfect way to wake up on any morning, Magnus thinks with a smile, before beginning to stretch himself awake.

It’s when he’s got his head tilted back, and he’s stretching up against Alec’s side in the way Alec tells him is catlike, that it dawns on him. Today, they are getting married. Today, they are promising to be with one another for the rest of their immortal lives. It’s not a new promise, nor much of a revelation, but the truth of it both weighs Magnus down with how much it grounds him, and sends him spinning into heady imaginings of that vast expanse of forever that they will now share.

The excitement that ripples through him is enough to wake Alec, who first blinks in confusion, then looks up at him with a beautiful, bleary-eyed smile.  

“Good morning,” he says, in that half-asleep gruff tone that Magnus could happily listen to for hours.

“Good morning,” he echoes, and for a moment, is unable to do anything but smile back.

But then Alec is shifting, sitting up without warning and stretching himself, then ducking down to kiss Magnus, nudging at him until he is sitting too. Then snapping his fingers, making two trays of breakfast food and steaming hot coffee appear on their laps.

There is a flower in a small vase on Magnus’ tray; a perfect, freshly blooming rose, with a delicate scent that he can smell without even bending for it.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus says softly, turning a moment later at the kiss dropped on his shoulder, and watching Alec begin to cut into his food.  

“That whole thing about… not sleeping together the night before you get married,” Alec says, loading up his fork and humming around the mouthful he’s taken before humming again in approval, and swallowing, “I can’t think of anything more stupid. What’s the point in that, when you’re gonna spend the rest of your lives together?”

Magnus has a retort about traditions on the tip of his tongue, even if he heartily agrees, but instead just nudges into his side and begins to pour coffee.

“I don’t want to spend one night away from you, ever again, if I can help it,” Alec adds then, and it puts a lump in Magnus’ throat, making him thankful that he’s not yet started eating, and is free to lean in for a soft kiss before he starts.

“You realize this is the last moment we’re going to be on our own together again until this evening,” Magnus says once he’s a few bites in to his breakfast, surprised at how hungry he feels, for that nervous excitement fluttering in his gut.

“And then we’ll be on our own on our wedding night. And then our honeymoon,” Alec points out, with a smile that says how much he’s looking forward to that.

“Let’s… get through today first,” Magnus laughs, and Alec echoes it, reaching out to sling an arm around his shoulders and tug him in tight, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Not getting nervous on me, are you, Mr Bane?” he teases, whispering it low and into his ear at the perfect pitch to make Magnus shiver.

“Not at all, Mr Lightwood,” Magnus retorts, turning just a fraction to capture his mouth, “I just want to savor every moment of this day with you,”

Alec hums in response, drops their foreheads together, lingers a kiss at his temple, then pulls his arm back, and continues to eat.  

“What time are they getting here?” Magnus asks a little later, once they’ve discussed the last few points they need to share about the day ahead.

“I’m surprised Izzy’s not dragged them here already,” Alec snorts, eyes turning towards their bedroom door as though he expects his sister to suddenly burst through.  

“Raphael tells me that he and the other vampires attending have, grudgingly, given their approval for the venue of our wedding,” Magnus adds, thinking of the small group of vampires who have stayed there overnight so that they can be safe from the sun when it rises, as well as, at Raphael’s suggestion, put the final, last minute touches to the decorations he’s meticulously planned.

He’s resisted, barely, sending messages to Raphael to check that everything is to his specification, still considering portaling over quickly before Izzy, Clary, and Jace arrive to _help them get ready_ , to check for himself. Alec’s already prepared a spare room for them to take turns dressing in, moved the full-length mirror into the best place for light—at Magnus’ guidance, of course. And there’s spare shelf space for whatever toiletries Jace might be bringing, which Magnus tries not to snort at, thinking of the numerous products of his own in both their bedroom and bathroom, that Alec insists is going to one day break their shelves.

“How many minutes are we gonna have, before there’s a vampire making a snide remark about wet dog smells the second any of Luke’s pack show up?”  

“I hope they will all behave themselves accordingly out of respect for the importance of this day to us,” Magnus haughtily says in answer to Alec’s question, though has already warned everyone to be on their very best behavior, or face the wrath of a furious groom, quite literally, at least in part, from hell.  

“I hear that weddings aren’t without their… feuds,” Alec teases, earning himself a disgruntled wriggle against his side.

“No feuds,” Magnus insists, stacking up their trays and handing them over when Alec asks for them, “nothing but celebration, good food, and excellent company,”

“Tell that to the vampires complaining about the vintage of claret infusing their blood,” Alec huffs, but he’s smiling as he carelessly snaps his fingers and makes the trays disappear.

“One last kiss, before you marry me, and get tired of kissing your husband?” Magnus asks, turning to smile at him, so Alec knows he’s only joking.

“Magnus,” Alec replies, full of reproach, and the next thing Magnus knows he’s on his back, being towered over by Alec, who’s slowly arranging himself so that his thumbs are at his temples and playing with Magnus’ hair. “There is never gonna be a day, when I don’t wanna kiss you. Not one; to be honest, there’s barely a day I get to kiss you enough,”

“We can work on that,” Magnus whispers, running his hands up Alec’s back and humming as he bends to kiss him, losing himself in the feel of Alec’s lips against his own, and his warmth pressing him solidly into the bed.

* * *

The loft becomes a whirlwind of excitement. There’s tweaking of lipstick, adjusting of eyeliner, tugs on jacket lapels to smooth them down, and nervous fingers slotted through hair; all with a soundtrack of joyful laughter, and never-ending conversation. Their suits are one of the main topics being discussed, with the gold pattern on Alec's blue, and the reverse on Magnus', turning out so much better than Magnus had ever imagined, he can't help but be proud and preen a little at their praise.

Simon and Maia have come to join in, blending in to the mix and adding their own suggestions, helpful or otherwise. In fact, Magnus thinks, as Simon and Clary talk at each other about a hundred miles a minute, Simon might be more excited than any one of them there. And that’s saying something, for the way Magnus’ heart keeps beating up a crescendo, that he’s sure resonates only with the speaking of Alec’s name. Laughing at himself for being so indulgently sentimental, Magnus catches Catarina’s eye, as they both look at Madzie twirling before them, holding up high the gold colored cushion matching that in both his and Alec’s suits, that will soon be carrying the rings they’re already wearing—only coming off for the briefest of moments until they’re slid on again, permanently, in view of everyone.  

“I think we’re just about ready,” Catarina says with a glance at a clock. Magnus watches as Izzy takes a last-minute skip around the room to tweak and straighten everyone out, and then Alec is smiling at him across the group, as though he sees no one else but him. Alec looks beautiful in his suit, Magnus thinks with a lump forming in his throat, so very beautiful. The look Alec is giving him suggests he might think the same about  _him_.

Catarina conjures a portal, already having teased both Magnus and Alec that they’ll need their strength for later, and with Alec’s hand slotting through his own, Magnus takes one final glance around an apartment he’d been so lonely in once but now is overflowing with love, then raises Alec’s hand to kiss the back of it, and nods forward.

“Let’s get married,”

* * *

The venue is perfect. A wide, warm room, with ornate chairs and perfectly hung floral detail adorning everything, whilst filling the air with a gentle scent. The windows, bewitched so they’re protecting the vampires present from the sun outside, still stream in enough soft light to bathe everything in a gentle glow, and Magnus allows himself one tiny breath of relief for all his planning.  

Those already waiting for them rise up from their seats, turning and smiling, and looking so happy for them, that for a moment Magnus has forgotten the surprise he’s planned. He’s reminded of it, though, when Alec gasps softly by his side, his back straightening up in uncertainty, and his arm knocking against Magnus’ for support, before he’s stumbling a step forward.  

“Mom?”

Maryse smiles, proud tears in her eyes as she comes towards them with Robert by her side, and Max showing no such restraint, by running and wrapping his arms tight around Alec’s waist. He's got so tall, Magnus thinks, aching a little for how much of Max's life Alec has missed. He makes a point to himself to make Maryse come good on her promise of finding a way, however difficult it will be, to let Alec see Max at least from time to time.

“I am so proud of you, Alec,” she says, her voice immediately breaking, “so very, very proud. And I am honored that… after everything… you would both allow me— _us_ —to attend your wedding,”

“Mom,” Alec says again, one hand rubbing over Max’ shoulders, before he’s nudging him a little and Max is stepping back with a smile, and Alec steps into his mother’s waiting arms. Robert catches Magnus’ eye, and gives a small nod of approval and a warmer smile. They’re not there yet, nowhere near forgiven, in Magnus’ mind, for the way they have treated their son. But he couldn’t live with himself if he’d not at least invited them to the wedding; though there is extra, discreet security dotted around the venue just in case anything Clave-related could attempt to spoil their day. But for the way Maryse is laughing, her thumbs up to wipe beneath Alec’s eyes at what is probably his smudging kohl, before fixing her own, and the way Alec is clinging on to her, Magnus knows he’s made the right decision.

“Thank you,” Maryse whispers when Alec eventually releases her from his grasp, coming forward to snatch up Magnus’ hands, “thank you for this. Thank you for… all you have done for Alec,”

Magnus has a hundred retorts prepared about how he is _only_ doing this for Alec, but holds them all in. “I am honored that you would come,”

Maryse squeezes his hands then steps back, and Magnus catches the semi-affectionate way Robert clasps Alec on the shoulder as he shakes his hand, and is content once more that things have gone to plan.

“So, uh… I don’t know about any of you. But I came here to officiate a wedding,”

Luke’s carrying voice is met with laughter and a few cheers, and everyone starts to settle back into their seats, with Max, Izzy, Clary, and Jace coming to stand in a half circle behind Alec, and Raphael and Catarina gathering in a similar way next to Magnus. Madzie walks forward, with her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth in concentration, as she carefully holds out the cushion with the two rings, and a quiet hush falls on the room.

Magnus catches Lydia’s eye in the crowd, and she is beaming at him looking so happy, that another lump forms in his throat. To think that she could have been the one to take Alec from him, Magnus thinks, his mind insisting on going back to that other wedding so long ago. And yet look how far they’ve all come, he thinks, how much love there is in this room; how many other smiling faces looking back at him and Alec, so very happy for them both.

 _I get to have this_ , Magnus thinks to himself in that half-daze that hasn’t left him since waking this morning. _I get to have this. I get to have Alec. I get to be loved._

Luke clears his throat, offers up his own triumphant smile for them both, tells a blushing Madzie that her dress is beautiful, and then clears his throat again.  

“Friends. Family. We gather here today, to unite these two, beautiful people in marriage…”

* * *

The atmosphere is euphoric. There is laughter and happiness in every corner, clinking glasses and the flashes of cameras, and the only tears that fall are those of being overwhelmed with love.

Alec’s hand is a permanent presence on the small of Magnus’ back as they make their way around the room, accepting congratulations and hugs from everyone who’s come to celebrate this day with them.  

Magnus glances away for a second, taking in Madzie making Max’s eyes stand out almost on stalks, when she summons two fruit punches from a nearby table for them, and promptly turns them into popsicles. Over to their left, Robert and Maryse are in a conversation with Lydia, who catches him looking and pauses to smile and wave, then turns back.

“Thank you so much for coming,” Alec says then, calling Magnus’ attention back to the guests in front of them, stumbles out his own grateful words, then goes as nudged, moving on to receive yet more smiles.  

There is so much love in this room, Magnus thinks, it’s no wonder there’s tears ever present in his eyes.

Luke’s marrying of them was a perfect blend of formality and affection, raising both laughs and discreet sobs of happy tears from every one of their guests. Madzie played her part perfectly, holding up her cushion nestling their rings without faltering, and Magnus’ hand had trembled just as hard when Alec slid his wedding ring on for the final time as it had the first.  

Alec had been breathtaking throughout. Halting tone for his emotional vows, tearing up himself when Magnus choked his own out. Holding him tightly when Magnus got overwhelmed at the reality that this was a wedding— _their_ wedding—and that the man beside him had no intention of ever leaving him, discreetly thumbing Magnus’ tears away when they fell, whispering _I love you_ the entire time.  

Magnus thinks he can still hear the ringing in his ears from the whoops and hollers the moment they’d kissed, surprised he can still identify the distinct voices of Simon, Jace, and Luke contributing most to the cacophony, when all he could concentrate on at the time was the feel of his husband’s lips against his own.

His _husband’s_ , Magnus thinks, not convinced he’ll ever get over the wonder of those words, and that he has the right to say them now.  

Alec turns then without warning, kisses him quickly, cups his cheek, and smiles as though he’s the most elated he has ever been. Then continues to lead Magnus around the room to accept well wishes from everyone they know.  

There’s speeches to come. Toasts to be made, tears to be spilt, and in lieu of one solitary bouquet, a wash of flowers to be thrown. And Magnus’ heart is so full to the brim with everything that’s happening, that he’s glad there’s a photographer constantly snapping pictures of them, and everyone else around them, in case there’s gaps in his memories that he’ll otherwise be unable to fill.

The noise in the room begins to die down. People start shifting to either side, and those with cameras take up their places, as Jace looks the most nervous Magnus thinks he’s ever seen him. He clears his throat, then straightens his tie, and makes his way over to the piano in the corner, that they’ve carefully positioned to get the best acoustics, so no one can miss a note of the beautiful music he’s about to play.

“May I have this dance, Mr Lightwood-Bane,” Alec asks, soft as he extends his hand, his own eyes dancing with sheer delight that he gets to say that to him. Magnus knows he’s going to both hear it, and say it, again and again, until everyone around them is sick of hearing it.

Magnus can’t find it in himself to care about that.

Sliding his fingers into Alec’s warm palm, Magnus allows himself to be gently guided out on to the dance floor, with the surrounding guests fading away from his attention as he folds his arms around Alec, and leans into his chest.

“I love you,” he whispers as they begin to turn in time to Jace’s beautiful music, smiling at each other like they don’t know how to stop.

“I’m always gonna love you,” Alec promises, and Magnus swears his heart is swelling with the love he feels for him. This man, his husband, his very reason for being and for not losing hope in this world. His _everything_ , Magnus thinks, astonished that it’s possible to be feeling all that he is.

Alec smiles back at him saying the exact same thing, without even having to speak a single word. And they continue their first dance as husbands, unaware of the heart-filled smiles on the faces of all who observe them from around the room.

* * *

 

 


	3. Alec's vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> So, here's an attempt at some vows, they're more like half-vows, half-speech. Nothing but fluff here!
> 
> x

_Magnus._

_The first time I saw you, it was like something grabbed at my throat and stopped me breathing. And I remember thinking... so many things, that I… I probably shouldn’t say out loud in front of everyone here, actually. But it was the first time I ever felt anything like that, so strong. And I remember stuttering, feeling like I was tripping over my own tongue. And I kept on feeling that way, every time I saw you, every moment I got to be with you. Even when I just thought of you when I was alone._

_I know I think about you constantly now, but before —before I knew I could, I used to catch myself thinking of you, all the time. Wherever I was, whatever I was doing. And when I saw you, I let myself look. Couldn’t stop myself, actually. Because you became the brightest thing in every place I was when I was with you, to the point where sometimes, I couldn’t see anything else. I started paying attention to it that morning after cocktails. I wanted to stay, and say so many things to you, even when I didn't know what I wanted to say, exactly. Even if we'd probably talked ourselves out the night before. It was just so easy to talk, and be with you like that. And it was so hard walking away from you then, even before I really acknowledged what it was I felt. And now, even when I'm not with you, having you in my life makes me one thing I didn't realise I wasn't before. Magnus, you make me whole._

_Magnus, I didn’t know that I could feel this much, for anyone. And I had no idea, that anyone would ever feel like this for me back. For a while, I kept so much of myself hidden, but Magnus, being with you has taught me, that I don’t have to be anyone but myself. When you came along, it was like I didn’t have to pretend anymore, because you saw me. Even when I tried to stop you. Even when I told you to your face it was all a lie._

_You love me. And I don’t honestly know how I’m ever gonna make it up to you, for loving me as much as you do. I’m gonna keep trying though, and the thing is, I get forever, literally, to do that now. Something else you’ve given me, that there is no way for me to ever pay back. All I can give you, is me. And I’m gonna keep giving you me, and loving you, in all the ways I already love you, and probably a few more besides, and there’s nothing anyone can do or say, that’d make me stop._

_I love you, Magnus. And I am so proud that you let me love you. It’s like I won everything the second I let myself look you in the eye, and ever since then, it’s like I keep on winning, ‘cos I wake every morning with you right there next to me, and never go to sleep without you by my side._

_I told you once, that I couldn’t live without you, and I think we’ve proved, over and over, how true that is. But the thing is, now, I don’t have to live without you. And you don’t have to live without me either. And I know it wasn’t easy, how we got here, but I wouldn’t change a second of it. Not for the life we get to live now. Not for getting to be with you like this—and not if I get the chance to not leave you on your own. I never want you to feel alone again, Magnus; you deserve… so much. And I’m gonna keep on trying to give it to you with all I’ve got._

_Thank you, Magnus. For loving me, for letting me be me. And for letting me love you back._


	4. Magnus' vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round two of an attempt at vows... :)

_Alexander._

_So many times in my life, I told myself I had accepted that I would always be alone. That I would never experience anything beyond fleeting affection with someone; mostly, because of what I am, but also because there is just no way to defeat the passage of time, avoid it stealing from you the things you love._

_I closed myself off, to everyone, and anything that would require me to feel too much of anything. And I thought I could convince myself, that I could exist like that; always living in the moment, not letting myself fix on anything for too long. Knowing there would be the inevitability of losing it._

_And then I met you. And I did not expect to feel my heart stirring like it was waking itself up from a long, cumbersome sleep. I didn’t mean to fall in love with you so deeply, and so desperately, and absolutely not so soon. But Alexander, you ensnared me, from that very first moment we spoke to one another. Even if I tried not to acknowledge it beyond little more than a passing attraction for a short time._

_You are beautiful, inside and out. The way you love me, the way you love your family, and friends. Your determination, drive, and unending focus for the things that are important to you, are some of so many things I love so much about you. I am so honored, and relieved—and proud, that you chose me as one of those things to focus on._

_Alexander, you make this life worth living. When there are moments that are difficult, or obstacles that seem too difficult to surpass, you are there, to strengthen me, hold me up, remind me to take a step back and breathe for myself. And most importantly, you allow me to be myself; not forcing me to hide behind walls, or pretend that nothing ever fazes me. You allow me to be vulnerable, and in doing so, make me endlessly strong._

_You love me. Freely, and openly, and without any embellishment. You love me, for me, and it has been… unimaginable to me, that there would be anyone who could accept me as simply that. But you do; you always have done, from the moment we met and every moment ever since. And perhaps all we’ve been through means that in some ways you feel I have saved your life, but Alexander, I can tell you, with total honesty, that it is you that has saved mine. Repeatedly._

_That I get to call you husband for all of our existence is a gift. Our life together is a gift, and you, Alexander, every day, in all you do, in how you love me so much, that too is a gift. A gift I cannot improve on; it seems so little in comparison, when all I can give you is myself._

_I know that I have been… difficult, in the lead up to this day. And I promise to be just as difficult for any future celebration there is between us. Because anything we celebrate together is worth every effort. Because every moment we share is something worth cherishing, and every second of hard work._

_I will stop talking now, because there are endless I love yous I have to tell you, and I’m sure some of our guests have better things to do with their time than hear me repeat myself. But for the gift you have given me, of wanting to share your life with me, Alexander, you must know that there will never be enough times that I can tell you that I love you so very, very much. And that you complete me. That you are my best friend, lover, and confidante, as well as my pillow to fall asleep on, my guide when I am lost, and my home; the one place I truly belong._

_I love you, Alexander. Thank you, for loving me too._


	5. The wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) this is the chapter that earned this story its explicit rating ;) and this is the last part in this series - for now. I'm sure I'll return to add some snapshots of their lives together at some point! Thank you so much for reading along with this one, it's honestly been my favourite thing to write in a while :)
> 
> x

It is several long, love-filled hours later, when the dance floor has been filled by everyone at least once, and every glass has been drained dry, that Alec and Magnus say their final goodbyes for the evening and make their way to their honeymoon suite; elated, but very happy to finally be alone.   

“You’re beautiful,” Alec tells Magnus the second the door closes behind them with a quick wave of his hand, coming to wrap him up in his arms and sag against him in the middle of their room.

“As are you,” Magnus replies, his thumb swirling a trace over the pattern in Alec’s jacket lapel as his other settles around his waist, his fingers splayed wide. And for a moment they just hold each other in complete silence, smiling back in utter adulation that says more than any words would if spoken out loud.

“Let’s explore,” Alec says then, stepping back just enough to slide his hand into Magnus’, and tilting his head for Magnus to follow.

They have two nights here before setting off for their honeymoon, and for that they’ve only planned their first location; a private island to the south of Vanuatu, where they intend to spend perhaps a week, before they decide where to go next. But their honeymoon suite is an excellent place to start; simple though luxurious furniture, a deep, wide hot tub for them to relax in, and probably most important, a bed so wide even Alec will look tiny in the center of it. Something Magnus is very much looking forward to seeing, numerous times, over the next couple of days.

“Magnus,” Alec says softly, once they return to their room from enjoying the view from their balcony, “thank you,”

“For what?”

“You know what,” Alec tells him, pressing gentle, grateful kisses into his neck, as he wraps him up in his arms once again.

Magnus thinks of the awkward hug Maryse had given him before leaving, the slow, warm handshake accompanied by a pat on his shoulder from Robert, and the high-five-turned-embarrassed-hug from Max, and smiles.

“Alexander; surely by now you know, if there is anything in this world you want that is within my power to give you—and probably even outside of it, that I would give my all for you to have it?”

Alec smiles at his words as though they too are a gift, and ducks his head just enough to kiss him sweetly in thanks. “Wanna sit for a while?”

Magnus nods, lets Alec lead him over to a thickly cushioned cream couch that they sink into and hum at the comfort of in unison, before Alec is throwing his arm around Magnus’ shoulders and pulling him closer, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Husband,” he says, smiling, though it’s not in greeting. It’s in that sheer disbelief that Magnus is himself feeling, where he’s still half-expecting to wake up from a wonderful, though out-of-reach dream. But Alec is warm by his side, gently tilting Magnus’ chin so he can kiss him, and Magnus can taste his smile, feel the way his happiness is lighting up his face. This is real. And it is his— _theirs_. This is their life to live now. Together, side by side.    

Magnus is still reeling from Alec’s vows. So very Alec; simple, and to the point, and yet still the softest, most adoring words he’s ever heard come from his mouth. He might be biased, Magnus thinks, relishing as he always does in the simplicity of kissing him, but to hear those words whispered not into his ear like he’s used to hearing them, and instead in front of an audience hushed in reverence for their love so that those words carry, reaching every corner of the room; there is nothing more beautiful than that.   

“I love you, so much,” Alec tells him, cupping his face and smiling at him so full of that love, that Magnus is unsurprised to feel tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

“As I love you,” he whispers, tracing his fingers up over Alec’s cheek, staring into eyes he’s lost hours to thinking of—lost himself in, so many times. And they’re losing themselves to staring once again, Magnus thinks with a quick thud of his heart. For as long as they’ve been together already, that feeling never gets old; though it isn’t as though they don’t have time to indulge in such things.

“You think Luke’s already regretting all that champagne he was drinking?” Alec asks, smiling with a fondness that Magnus echoes easily.

“Perhaps not yet,” Magnus smiles, his thumb sweeping up over Alec’s eyebrow, then beneath his eye, to wipe away a stray dot of kohl to the corner of it, “wasn’t he attempting to convince Maia and the rest of his pack to go dancing somewhere?”

“It took her three attempts to get him to repeat where they were heading so we could get him through that portal,” Alec laughs, his fingertip running down the length of Magnus’ ear cuff then dropping it to settle on the blue bow tie at his neck.

“He is surely going to hate the world in the morning,” Magnus laughs, then raises his chin so Alec can begin to undo that bow tie. Magnus holds his breath; not to make it easier for him, but because of the beautiful look on his face as he does it. Smiling triumphantly when he’s grasped it between his fingers and is sliding it away from Magnus’ neck.

“Yeah, well. It won’t be the first time,” Alec smiles, humming as Magnus trails his own fingers down his neck before repeating his actions, even taking the time to snag open a couple of shirt buttons and trail his fingers down Alec’s chest.

“Nor the last,” Magnus agrees, but then Alec is gently cupping his jaw and pulling him in for a slow, sensual kiss, and he has no need to say anything for a while.

“I love my suit,” Alec tells him a little later, sighing as he drops their foreheads together, “and yours,”

“It’s… not too much?” Magnus asks, his thumb out again in a swirl over the delicate gold pattern stitched into Alec’s blue jacket, smiling as he feels Alec shake his head.

“It’s perfect,” Alec whispers, “like everything about today,”

“The most perfect, of which, is you,” Magnus retorts, earning himself a smirk.

“I don’t know, Magnus,” he says with a soft sigh, “you’re kinda perfect, always,”

“You… might be the only one that thinks that,” Magnus laughs, shifting a little so Alec can begin to unbutton his jacket.

“Well good,” Alec agrees, “husband, remember?”

“Like I will ever, ever forget that,” Magnus says, squeezing over Alec’s hand.

“I love you,” Alec says again, and then his kiss becomes more urgent, his hands working open Magnus’ jacket, humming as he splays his hands over his chest.   

Magnus moves as directed, giving Alec room to slip his hands up over his shoulders beneath his jacket, then help ease it over his arms. And as perfect as Alec thinks that jacket is, it’s discarded to the end of the couch without another thought, as Alec crowds up against him and hums against his mouth.

“Perhaps you could… show me,” Magnus teases, eyes falling closed as Alec ducks to begin mouthing along his neck.   

“Oh,” Alec replies, with a definite smile into his skin, “I intend to,” and the tone of his voice has Magnus half-expecting Alec to snap his fingers and rid them of their clothes, perhaps move them to the bed with barely any effort. But he doesn’t, just stands, shrugs out of his own jacket then reaches out a hand to haul Magnus up, walking him over to the bed then pulling him into a hug.

Alec has undressed him a hundred times, pressed kisses into every inch of his skin as he’s done it, whispered more _I love you_ s than Magnus thinks he’ll ever deserve, but the way Alec undresses him now leaves his heart soaring with how so very loved he is. Magnus had thought he’d cried himself out with happiness during their wedding ceremony, but there are fresh tears leaking down his face that tell him otherwise. Alec is crying too, and he keeps shaking his head as though he can’t believe either of them are there, calling Magnus’ name repeatedly with such affection, that Magnus thinks some of those voices that whisper at his lack of worth might be silenced for good.

By the time Alec is finally guiding Magnus back to the bed, they need to take a couple of moments just to smile at each other and wipe away more tears. “This is supposed to be a happy thing,” Alec laughs, his thumb repeating a circle over what’s probably a stubborn bit of kohl beneath the corner of his eye.

“They’re happy tears,” Magnus replies, sweeping his thumb up over Alec’s cheek then leaning in to kiss him.

“I still never thought I’d be crying on my wedding night,” Alec retorts, easing Magnus over on to his back and resting his hand on his stomach. “But then I guess, I never thought I’d have one, till a couple years ago,”

“I guess I didn’t ever really think I’d have one either,” Magnus admits, raising his arm for Alec to duck beneath so he can half-wrap it around his back, “but in those small moments when I… imagined one. I suppose I did not envisage too many tears for it,”

“I guess there were… all kinds of things neither one of us thought’d happen to us,” Alec says then, pressing a kiss to his shoulder then circling his chin there in thought. Now is not the time to allow their minds to stray to darker thoughts, Magnus thinks, but before he can ask Alec is smiling at him, and stretching up for a kiss. “Mr Lightwood-Bane,”

Magnus beams up at him, arching his neck as Alec crawls and settles between his legs, sweeping his hands up over him, whispering their newly joined name back.

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna stop smiling at that,” Alec tells him, adjusting slightly on his knees, then setting the pace for the rest of the evening; unhurried and slow.

Magnus splays his knees a little to give him room, then runs his hands up his sides, and they indulge in soft kisses and the gentle roll of their hips together, whispering to one another for what Magnus decides must be hours, though not caring at all for the time. Alec pulls back to smile at him eventually, raises himself just enough to wedge his hand down between them to take them both in hand. And Magnus arches up into it, straining up to mouth over Alec’s neck, wrapping his arms around him when Alec drops his head into the crook of his neck and hums there.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks, knowing Alec has to be feeling just as tired as he is. It’s been a long, beautiful day, the best he thinks he’s ever experienced, and as a result he thinks that if he let his eyes close for only a few minutes he’d probably fall straight to sleep. Which is not how he wants to end his wedding night, Magnus thinks to himself, concentrate on blinking himself more awake.

“I’m good,” Alec answers, kissing along his neck, “got a new spell I thought maybe we could try,”

“Oh, really,” Magnus smiles, running his hands over Alec’s back, “was that why you were all but inhaling that spell book Catarina gave us a few days back?”

Magnus loves that Alec is constantly exploring his magic; rarely a week goes by when he’s not calling on Magnus to explain a particular ingredient or to make sure he has an incantation right. And Alec would blush if he mentioned it, but the flourishes that summon his magic are getting more and more elaborate; an effortless extension of himself that flows easier the more he improves his craft.

Although, Magnus thinks, groaning a little for the way Alec swipes his thumb out over his head, perhaps potions are not quite going to be the thing he thrives in. Alec’s got better at cooking over time, and Magnus imagines potion making is much the same; something that does not come naturally to him at all, and takes a little guidance to get right. Not like the way he touches him, of course, Magnus thinks to himself as he arches up into his hand; Alec has been skilled in drawing all kinds of pleasure from him from the moment they met.

“Maybe,” Alec answers, unaware of his wandering thoughts, slowly pulling back to kneel between Magnus’ legs and smile down at him.

“I’m all yours,” Magnus replies, reaching out to run his hands up Alec’s thighs and chest, “what’s this one for?”

“I guess, technically, it’s two things,” Alec tells him, flexing his fingers and forming a soft amber glow between them. Magnus is riveted as he always is when he sees magic streaming from his hands.

“Oh?”

“One,” Alec says, closing his eyes and concentrating, “I guess it’s like… I guess the equivalent of the stamina rune I used to have. Or that really, really strong coffee we got in Turkey that time,”

Magnus laughs a little at that, remembering the expression on Alec’s face when he’d taken his first sip.

“I suppose we could both do with a little pick-me-up,” Magnus agrees, watching Alec’s hands sweep up through the air, and that magic stretch out between them like a rain of golden dust that pours into their chests, and leaves Magnus feeling refreshed. “Much better,”

“It is,” Alec agrees, shifting a little on his knees.

“And the second thing?” Magnus asks, his fingers out and stroking over Alec’s length, smiling at the way he stutters forward.

“I couldn’t figure out an exact translation,” Alec says, his expression back to that concentrated one from a few seconds ago, “but I guess it’s like… sharing everything, or something,”

“Sharing everything?” Magnus checks, as Alec flexes his fingers once again.

“Yes,” Alec nods, more amber flowing between his palms, “apparently, with this spell, everything you feel, when we’re like this—” and Alec nudges forward a fraction so his thighs are pressing more firmly against the back of Magnus’ legs, “—I feel. And everything I feel, you feel. I don’t know, exactly, how it’s gonna work. But I thought maybe it’d be something we could try,”

Magnus thinks he knows the spell. It’s not one he’s ever personally tried before, not ever having anyone he’d want to share such an experience with, because there’s an element of trust involved for this that he’s never had with anyone before now.

“Let’s try it,” he says, his heart surging a little more for having something entirely new he can experience with Alec. And Alec smiles, seeming proud that he would let him. Magnus watches Alec make a complicated movement of his wrists, then press one hand to Magnus’ sternum as he does the same over his own. There is a soft incantation under his breath before he opens his eyes again, and a whisper-like breeze sweeps over Magnus’ skin making him arch forward, as he watches Alec do the same.

“So?” Magnus smiles, tilting his chin to accept a kiss as Alec sinks down to rest on his forearms. “What now?”

“Now, you let me show you,” Alec whispers, fingers up and playing with Magnus’ hair, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. It must echo at the corner of Alec's, because he pulls back with a triumphant smile, ducks to press a kiss to his cheek as a further test, then reaches up to rub over his own with a swirl of thumb.

“It worked,” Magnus smiles, fingertips up to sweep over Alec’s chest, and feeling the ghost of the same on his own. This is going to be interesting, he thinks, perhaps a little strange to get used to, but then Alec is stirring his hips so they’re knocking together, and the soft sparks of pleasure that causes is in stereo, and all Magnus can do is groan.

“Let’s see,” Alec whispers, rolling a little to the side and snapping his fingers making them slick, smiling as Magnus parts his legs in answer, then drops his hand down between them. “Oh,” he’s saying softly a moment later, his head falling forward a little, and Magnus struggles to choose between just letting himself feel Alec sliding his finger into him, and watching his expression for feeling the same thing.

“You feel that?” Magnus whispers, his stomach rippling as Alec replies only with an, _mmhmm_ , for the way he’s biting down on his lip. Then he’s sliding his finger back out, and Alec’s eyes are falling closed, and for a few seconds there’s just that single finger sliding in and out of him, the feel of which is echoed all over Alec’s face.

When Alec adds a second, he lets out a gasp, dropping his forehead down to rest on Magnus’ cheek. Magnus smiles, splaying his legs a little more to enjoy that wider stretch thrusting into him, as Alec’s breath whispers over his neck.

Alec arches back a little, and Magnus knows it’s for what he’s about to do. Magnus groans out in pleasure as Alec begins to massage his prostate, his own moans punching out his mouth for feeling the same thing happening to him. Magnus watches the way Alec stirs his hips like he’s chasing that stab of fingertips, and the noises he’s making are enough to make Magnus leak. Or maybe it’s the noises he’s making that’s making Alec leak, and that in turn is making him; Magnus can’t separate it. All he knows is that every sensation is heightened, and though everything they do with each other always feels incredible, this feeling, this sharing between them, is the absolutely perfect way to be spending their wedding night.

Alec crooks his fingers inside him again and topples forward with a deep groan, and the only thing Magnus thinks is that he wants more, experimentally giving a tug of his own cock and snorting at the way Alec whimpers into his neck.

“You feel good,” Alec mouths there, scissoring him open and moaning for it.

“Apparently,” Magnus retorts, earning himself a burst of laughter and Alec’s forehead nudging against his temple, and then Alec is leaning to claim a kiss that seems deeper because of the spell. It feels a little indulgent, to be laid there with his legs spread wide open and stroking himself as Alec works his fingers into him, but knowing everything he’s feeling Alec is experiencing as well urges him on; Magnus even swirls his thumb out over the spot just beneath his own slit knowing it’s somewhere that Alec likes, and is rewarded with a desperate whimper against his jaw.   

“Let me try something,” Alec whispers, and Magnus shifts against him until he’s looking at him.

“I’m all yours,” he replies softly, and the look Alec is giving him is practically euphoric.

“I know,” he agrees, ducking for a slow kiss, then breaking away to shuffle down the bed.  

Magnus feels himself scissored open, then the bed dip as Alec moves. And then Alec's tongue is lapping between his fingers as a surprised whimper hums against him, and that vibration he’s feeling Alec is arching back for as well. He pulls back, laughing to himself, pressing his face against Magnus’ thigh before kissing there, and that makes him snort; Magnus looks down to catch Alec scratching at his own thigh like it’s tickling him, and bursts out in laughter himself.

“Let’s try that again,” Alec smiles, clearing his throat, and ducking down again, lapping his tongue into him hesitantly until apparently he’s got used to the feeling of being licked into, for the way he speeds up with increasing enthusiasm. But then he’s pulling back sharply, bracing himself on Magnus’ knees and gasping to himself, before looking back up at him with a rueful smile.

“Too distracting?” Magnus guesses, and Alec huffs out another burst of laughter as he nods.

“Gonna try one more thing, that’s… probably not gonna work either,”

“Oh, I’d say it is _working_ , Alexander,” Magnus counters, reaching down to stroke over himself languidly, his laughter coming out low and teasing, as Alec’s head falls forward with a moan.

“That’s… not helping,”

“That depends entirely on your definition of helping,”

“Magnus,” Alec protests, but it’s accompanied with an affectionate sweep up his thighs to grip around his waist, and the retort Magnus is about to fire back with is stolen from him, first with Alec lapping his tongue out over his head, and second for the desperate moan that punches out of Alec’s mouth.

Alec adjusts on his knees a little, fingers splayed either side of Magnus’ cock, experimentally licking over him with continuous whimpers, before sealing his lips around his head and sucking hard, then immediately pulling off him and dropping his forehead down on Magnus’ chest, panting there.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks, one hand up to stroke through his hair, wrinkling his nose up at the echo to the back of his own head.

“Yeah,” Alec blasts back at him, pressing a kiss to his sternum before adjusting again, this time sliding his lips down over his length a few inches before pulling off once more and kneeling back, fingers in a tight curl around his base that Magnus feels around his own, and shaking his head. “Nope,”

“Too much?”

“Maybe we just need to practice,” Alec smiles, pressing wide palms against Magnus’ inner thighs to part them a little more.

“I am more than willing to do whatever you want to do with me,” Magnus counters, reaching out to squeeze over Alec’s hands before sliding them away again. Alec doesn’t say anything for a long few seconds, just gazes at him with a soft, loving look on his face.

“I am never gonna get enough of having you laid out like this,” Alec tells him then, straightforward and simple as Alec’s words so often are, as his eyes dart over him as though not sure where to look first.

“I’m all yours," Magnus tells him again, adding, “always,” which is the very thing to say, apparently, for the way Alec looks back at him with the widest smile.

Warm palms are pressing him open, a thumb stroking over then dipping into his hole, and Magnus arches up a little to feel it, humming as Alec presses his cock against him bluntly instead, dropping his eyes to watch.

The joint noise they make as Alec slides into Magnus he thinks is probably the filthiest either of them have ever made. There’s so much to get used to; the feeling of being filled whole and split wide on Alec’s cock, as his own pulses for the sensation Alec’s having of being inside him, all as Magnus watches the expression on Alec’s face for the echo of being filled himself. When Alec withdraws himself they’re gasping, and when he slides back in it’s to a soundtrack of a deep, guttural groan that Magnus can’t identify as coming from either one of them separately.

“Magnus,” Alec cries in reverence, shuffling a little closer before mouthing over his neck and rolling his hips with a little more force, which just leaves Magnus clinging on and calling out himself, harder still when he rolls his own to chase Alec’s movements.

It is so intense, Magnus thinks, that it might be overwhelming, if it weren’t for seeing the same astonishment in Alec’s eyes when he finally manages to raise himself up to look at him. And then they keep that eye contact, even as they’re writhing together, every gasp from their lips echoed and received, each wave of pleasure doubled, every squeeze, clench, and slide heightened for how it’s making each other feel.

Their rhythm never alters, that pleasure building between them only intensifying, too much for them to have the strength to speed things up for those echoing sensations being so constant. But it gives them time to whisper endearments to each other, thumb away the occasional tear, give stirs of hips that leaves them both calling out with how good it feels, not snatching their gaze away from each other the entire time.

“I love you so much,” Alec cries out again, and there is no way of Magnus keeping count of how many times he’s heard that throughout the day. The gentle cradling of his face, the constant kisses between his words; every tenderness Alec is showing him Magnus soaks up, allows himself to cherish, stores up to accompany everything he plans on doing to Alec over their time here at the hotel. And throughout their honeymoon. And every moment after that as well.

The desperate, broken stutter that falls from Alec’s lips as Magnus comes, clearly feeling every pulse surging through him, Magnus is sure he won’t ever forget, then promptly does as Alec follows, and that overwhelming pleasure echoes in waves through him.

They huddle closer still, gasping, occasional stirrings of hips with latent blasts of all they’ve just felt rippling through them both, leaving them a shuddering, trembling, though happily sated heap. And it takes a few minutes for Alec to be able to pull back, pull out of him, fall down by his side, waving a lazy hand in the air to clean them as Magnus has done so many times in the past, then makes a sound as though he’s so very boneless he might never move again.

He does, of course, wriggling a little as Magnus curls over to rest his head on his chest for a second, tangling their fingers together as his free arm wraps around him to pull him in close. Alec’s held him like this so many times, but that afterglow of the spell, and if he’s honest, the entire experience that is their wedding day, leaves Magnus so content he’s not sure he’ll ever stop smiling.

“We’re doing that again,” Alec blurts out sounding exhausted, and Magnus hums in agreement, turning his head just enough to kiss into his skin.

“Let’s just… sleep a little, before we do,” Magnus adds a moment later, looking up at Alec’s snort.

“I wear you out?” he teases, and Magnus raises himself up, then leans in for a kiss, rearranging himself to lay his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“I think you wore us both out,”

“You helped,” Alec insists with a squeeze around Magnus’ waist as he adjusts his arm, snags Magnus’ fingers between his own against his chest. Magnus rewards him with another kiss, then continues to play with Alec’s wedding ring, both sure he should be used to the weight of it now for how long he’s already been wearing it, and sure he won’t ever get over the reality that Alec is his, for always.

“We’re gonna spend our lives together, Magnus,” Alec says then, and though he’s tired, the words still come out awed.

Magnus thinks of that long stretch of loneliness he’d known before Alec. Of the fight for him, of almost losing him, and his slow acceptance of how very much Alec loves him back. And he’s not surprised that his eyes are yet again pricking with tears, but does nothing to stop them. Just presses a tired, deeply happy kiss into Alec’s shoulder, before laying his head back down and nodding.

“We are,”

***

 


End file.
